


When God Rolls The Dice

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 时间线设定在大战结束后两人坐上回伦敦的巴士到Crowley家里。看剧之后的激情产物，因为原著才读了一半，所以设定是按tv剧里来的。ooc属于我，各种美好是属于天使与恶魔的.





	When God Rolls The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线设定在大战结束后两人坐上回伦敦的巴士到Crowley家里。
> 
> 看剧之后的激情产物，因为原著才读了一半，所以设定是按tv剧里来的。ooc属于我，各种美好是属于天使与恶魔的.

　　上帝从不掷骰子，但谁又知道这是不是真的呢？

　　最后他们还是回到了Crowley的家中，这确切的来说是Aziraphale第一次来到Crowley现在的住处。

　　他们更习惯在人群密集的地方悄悄会面或者是在Aziraphale的书店里痛喝一顿好酒。总之去Crowley住处的理由少之又少，两人也默契的从未提起过。

　　进门前Crowley优雅的打了两个响指把之前这里的一片狼藉收拾的干干净净。接着拉开门对着Aziraphale戏谑的说着。

　　“After you.”

　　Aziraphale显然很喜欢Crowley偶尔表现出的绅士风度，即使知道这个恶魔只是在嘲弄他，他还是腼腆的笑了笑，有些紧张的走了进去。

　　Crowley当然与其他恶魔不同，Aziraphale心里清楚的明白这一点，但房间内整洁高雅的装修风格还是着实的让Aziraphale惊讶了一下。

　　“在期待人类头骨的饰品还是别西卜的巨幅海报？”Crowley顺手把外套扔到了椅背上。

　　“什么？当然没有！”被看透心思的天使瞬间回神为自己辩解着。

　　Crowley没有继续刚刚话题的念头，将自己的眼镜摘下，顺便揉了揉太阳穴并不存在的胀痛。

　　“你是打算就在这里站上一晚？因为我可是现在要去卧室里躺下好好享受世界末日后的第一晚了。”

　　Crowley说着这话的时候已经转身向着卧室的方向走去了，不出意料的身后传来了有些匆忙的脚步声。

　　到了卧室里，Aziraphale拘谨的像是第一次在别人家过夜的小孩子，穿着整齐的衣服有些犹豫的躺在了Crowley为他空出来的一半床上。

　　Aziraphale很少进行人类所谓的休息，第一是他并不需要，第二是这样他就有更多的时间去完成组织下发的任务和收集那些珍贵的初版书籍。

　　Well，no rest for the good.

　　“现在我们应该干什么？”Aziraphale小心的问着身边已经闭上眼睛的恶魔。

　　“闭上眼睛和你的嘴，像个人类一样停下思考。”

　　和Aziraphale不同，Crowley很享受这一项人类活动，极少数的情况下，他还会做梦，那种想象与记忆混合起来的虚幻感是他无论在现世如何使用能力都找不到的感觉。

　　但不幸的是噩梦总是存在的，就像现在这样。

　　Crowley能看到自己身处在暴风雨之中，但雨滴并未落在他的身上，潮湿的风也从他的身边溜走。伸出手想要抓住那密集的雨水时，暴风雨却消失了，一切变得明亮刺眼，天父模糊的身影在远方，自己身后翅膀上羽毛洁白的没有一丝污渍。

　　想要向远方的天父发问，但却无法发出声音，那句无人知晓的罪问如同圣水一般灼烧着喉咙，他痛苦的跪了下来，再抬起头时Aziraphale正站在面前，这位天使展开了同样洁白的翅膀将他环住，Aziraphale伸出了手抚上他的脸颊，露出了6000年来他一直爱着的笑容。

　　但下一秒Aziraphale的荣光消失了，那一抹笑容渐渐变的透明，墨色从羽尖开始蔓延，耳边传来的是加百利和别西卜两人刺耳的怪责，接着的就是下坠，下坠…

　　Crowley醒了过来，而正对着他的是那双从伊甸园初遇起就一直带着圣洁和无辜的蓝色眼睛。Aziraphale的手放在他的肩上轻轻的拍着，像是在安慰一个迷路的孩子。

　　Crowley向前凑近了天使的嘴唇，他忘记了他想这么做多久了，可能是在1601年那场哈姆雷特台下Aziraphale对他露出的期待的目光，或者是在1793年Aziraphale在巴士底监狱里发现他出现时惊喜的声音，又或者是1967年Aziraphale小心翼翼的把那一杯圣水递给他时不情愿皱起的眉头，或者…

　　哦，太多次了，就算是是恶魔也会数错次数。

　　Aziraphale没有拒绝只是紧张的闭上了眼睛，当嘴唇触碰到了一起时，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息声。这不对，但又太对了，似乎这就是6000多年来两人之间一直缺失的东西。

　　Crowley伸出了舌头，舔上了Aziraphale的下唇，灵活的撬开了天使半闭的牙关，吸吮舔舐着自己渴望已久的味道，而令他惊讶的是Aziraphale给予的回应，他能感觉到那条柔软的舌头舔进了自己的领地，青涩但却热情。

　　他们不知道吻了多久，直到Aziraphale先清醒了一点理智推了推已经改变姿势压在自己身上的恶魔。

　　“我们不应该这样，我的阵营…你的…我是说你觉得上帝会把这一部分也算到他不可言说的计划中吗？”

　　Crowley能感到自己的蛇瞳在放大，他的手比出了要打响指的姿势。

　　“或许他考虑到了，如果他没有…”响指声从Crowley的手上传来，阻隔在两个人之间衣物通通消失了，他露出了恶魔顽劣的笑容。

　　“那就让他为我们掷一把骰子吧。”

　　Aziraphale想要抱怨这样脱掉别人…嗯…天使的衣服真的是很不得体的，他希望Crowley没有把自己的衣服送的太远，毕竟那可是他最喜欢的一套了。

　　可很快他就没有办法思考这些问题了，他的身体在6000年间从未被这样抚摸过，恶魔在他身上的任何一处的摩擦都能带出一声细微的呻吟。

　　Crowley则爱死了天使的反应，千年的时间里还未完全成熟的苹果，鲜艳的红色夹杂着诱人的青绿。如同走上献祭台上的处女，纯真且虔诚…

　　Crowley的舌尖舔上了Aziraphale的前胸，用他的尖牙咬上早已挺立起的粉嫩乳首，他能感觉对方的手抓紧了自己的头发，两人的炙热的下半身蹭在了一起。

　　Aziraphale在欲望挣扎中露出了小小的笑容，他猛的翻身调换了两人的位置。

　　“Aziraphale，你…嘶——”Crowley几乎没控制露出恶魔的利爪，因为天使正在用那品尝过无数珍馐的嘴含住了他的阴茎。

　　炙热，紧致的口腔加上有些笨拙的舔上马眼的舌头和卖力的吸吮，完美…

　　Crowley的手摸过Aziraphale下陷的脸颊，接着腰上用力将阴茎送进天使的喉咙里，在十几次的冲刺后，Crowley抓住那一头白金色的头发将自己的阴茎抽了出来。

　　“介于在那天堂和地狱那帮人来之前没有多长时间，我们现在应该抓紧时间。”

　　Aziraphale的眼神还有些涣散但还是点了点头，伸出手将一支润滑剂放到了Crowley的手里。

　　从天使手里接过一支被奇迹施展出来的润滑剂，这让Crowley笑了出来。他凑近了Aziraphale还泛着红的嘴唇。

　　“现在看看谁更像恶魔，Aziraphale？”

　　手指沾上黏腻的液体对着Aziraphale的后穴小心的扩张着，而Aziraphale则攀上了Crowley的脖颈，圆润的指甲在他的背上轻轻刮蹭着。

　　Crowley并没有等太久就进入了Aziraphale的身体，缓慢的抽插着，享受每一声从Aziraphale嘴中传来的呻吟，鼻尖贴上天使的颈窝处，这层皮肤散发着奶油的甜味诱惑着这条蛇咬上他的猎物。

　　Crowley调整了角度猛的顶上那块能带来最大快感的区域，果然Aziraphale猛的收紧了手上的力度，在Crowley的背部留下了数条抓痕。

　　天使抓痕留下的痛感无疑是给Crowley最好的助兴剂，接下来Crowley几乎每次都是把阴茎整体抽出后又重重的顶了进去，耳边是Aziraphale带上哭腔的呻吟。

　　Crowley最终输给了蛇的本能张开了嘴对着那脆弱的脖颈将自己的尖牙刺了进去，天使的血液灼烧着他的口腔，Aziraphale发出了一声惊叫，但Crowley仍没有松口的意思。

　　Aziraphale也是同样，恶魔的牙齿刺入身体那冰冷的疼痛，不仅没有让他推开Crowley埋在他颈间的头，反而是将身前的恶魔越抱越紧。

　　像要把这份痛苦印在他们的意识上一样，两人一直坚持到双方都没了最后一丝力气才松开彼此的禁锢，Crowley最后是踩着床垫把自己送进了Aziraphale身体的最深处后释放了出来。

　　天使和恶魔并排躺在已经是一片混乱的床单上缓着神。

　　Aziraphale伸手摸了一下颈间的咬痕皱眉的对Crowley说着“Bad demon.”

　　而Crowley则反手指了指自己的后背回击着“Bad angel.”

　　紧接着两个人不约而同的笑了出来，Aziraphale侧身在Crowley的额头上落下了轻吻。

　　“你说我们这么做不会有什么后果吧？”Aziraphale还是有点忧虑的盯着Crowley。

　　“有什么能比背叛了天堂和地狱更糟的事情吗？至于后果…或许上帝掷下的骰子还没有停止旋转。”

　　Crowley说着再次吻上了Aziraphale的嘴唇。

　　那句纠缠在两人的唇齿之间的“我爱你”不知是谁先说的。

　　没人知道上帝究竟会不会掷骰子，但这一切都已经变得不再重要了，因为谁又会在乎答案呢？

END.


End file.
